12 Days of Kigo: 2nd Edition
by introvertedtiger
Summary: A rewrite of the story "12 Days of Kigo".  This time with more Kigo! *surprised gasps* And more hijinks! *happy cheers* And longer updates! *crickets* ...What? I wrote the first one in a month! Hey, put the torches away! Come one guys, give me a brea-...
1. Ch1: 12 Destructio Droids Drumming

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Hello everyone, glad to be back! This is a revised edition of 12 Days of Kigo, which is something I always wanted to do ever since I wrote the original. For those of you unaware, 12 Days of Kigo was originally written and completed in under a month for the holiday season, and thus it was still a little uncooked. So sit back and enjoy this well-done version! I give all credit for anything positive that comes out of this first chapter to **Benzie** and **Shaggley**. Thanks for lending me some of your wisdom!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"12 Destructo Drummers Drumming"

by Introvertedtiger

There were three certainties Kim knew she would face throughout her life: death, taxes...and Drakken's cliché villainous laughs and seasonal greetings.

"_Mwahaha_! Have a merry Christmas, Kim Possible! And a happy New Years! If you _live_, that is! _Mwahaha_!"

Kim couldn't decide whether to be amused or annoyed at the sad fact that Drakken was the fourth villain in the past week to have spewed that very sub par threat at her, so she opted for just rolling her eyes in exasperation.

_Would it kill these guys to try for some originality? _Kim muttered mentally.

The blue skinned scientist, currently dressed as Santa Claus, cackled maniacally as he walked away leaving Kim and Ron alone in a deep pit alone with a pack of rabid guard dogs.

"Ehehe, gooood doggies," Ron cooed nervously as the two teenagers were backed into a corner, the pack of snarling dogs closing in on them. Rufus gulped as he scrambled for higher ground, namely Ron's head.

"Ron, do you still have that naco you were saving for later?" Kim asked while eying one of the closer dogs, watching as it foamed at the mouth.

The blond teenager paled. "B-but KP! It's a super-duper-grande naco! The last one! As in no longer on the menu! As in-"

"Ron!" Kim growled, shooting a glare at the blond.

With a defeated sigh, Ron quickly took off his backpack and pulled out the wrapped naco, only hesitating a second before handing it to the redhead. Rufus couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the football sized naco while Kim once again shook her head at the ridiculousness of it.

Kim quickly unwrapped the naco, grunting as she heaved it to the other end of the pit. The dogs watched it sail through the air before turning their attention back to their much more enticing prey. Yet as the naco splattered onto the ground with a resounding thud behind them, the appeal of the ignored naco skyrocketed. A tsunami of overwhelming aromas assaulted the hungry dogs, the most striking of them being the mouth-watering smell of beef, steak, and sausage.

Like small pups, the dogs climbed and jumped over each other as they made a mad dash for the greasy meal.

"Quick, we can get out using the gate they came through!" Kim commanded as she sprinted to the barred entrance, Ron on her heels. The blond and his like-minded mole rat couldn't help but stare with regret in their eyes at the naco being ripped apart by the dogs as they battled for their portion of the meal, happy yips being emitted by the ones who were lucky enough to get a mouthful.

The teen hero pulled out her lipstick laser and carved away the rusted bars, easily knocking them aside with her shoulder before ascending up the entrance. The duo ran through the dark hallways that echoed with overplayed Christmas songs, keeping an eye out for henchmen and a way back to the upper section of the decorated lair.

_Of all the months for crimes to be on a record high, it had to be December. Only 12 days till Christmas and I haven't gotten in one day of shopping!_

Kim frowned in frustration at the thought, and made a mental note to hurt Drakken just a little more than usual this time. She glanced out of one of the passing windows and had to suppress a groan. It was past midnight, technically meaning there were only 11 days till Christmas.

"KP, look!" Ron shouted while pointing at a spiraling set of stairs lined with Christmas lights ahead of them.

The two heroes dashed up the stairs and burst through a pair of swinging doors...only to come to a screeching stop.

At the top of the stairs, a squad of henchmen stared down at them through the sites of their candy cane shaped laser rifles.

Kim snorted in annoyance as she crossed her arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at her foes.

"Home or the hospital? Pick one, because the next few seconds will decide where you'll be for Christmas."

The henchmen quickly eyed one another, puffed up their chests proudly, and silently came to an agreement.

Kim smirked and Ron snickered as they ran past the henchmen who were now on their cellphones, calling for rides home.

Pulling out her Kimmunicator to look at the map of the lair Wade had uploaded earlier, Kim directed them around a few more turns till they approached a long corridor that looked like it had been decorated by an evil elf that had an unusual obsession with portraits of Drakken and black stockings with random splotches of green.

The scene would have been innocent enough, if it weren't for the deadly turrets along the decorated walls that were now turning towards the intruders.

Glancing at each other, the two teens nodded and sprinted into action. Kim dashed down the right side of the corridor, flipping and rolling around the crackling laser beams while using her laser lipstick to take out the row of turrets while Ron handled the other side by tossing Rufus up on top the turrets while he distracted their fire.

The naked mole rat made short work of them by using all his might to point the first turret towards the other ones, reducing them to smoking protrusions along the wall.

"Way to rock, mi amigo," Ron said approvingly, fist bumping his small friend after Rufus dropped down onto his shoulder.

Nodding in agreement at the proud looking rodent, the heroes continued on their way till finally coming to a large metal doorway that was halfway open, allowing bright fluorescent light from within to spill into the corridor.

"Drakken should be in there," Kim mumbled quietly to Ron, both of them cringing when a motion activated plastic snowman beside them began singing a badly out of tuned holiday song . Her eye twitched when she realized that it was _Drakken_ singing, that the insane scientist had actually recorded himself singing and uploaded it into the snowman.

"Great, I have a feeling this song is going to be stuck in my head for at least a week," Ron groaned, holding his hand over his ears, glaring at the gayly smiling snowman which was swaying side to side as it sang.

Before Kim could put it out of its misery, the singing and music stopped mid beat only to be replaced by Shego's ear-splitting rant.

"_What the hell are you doing! Why are you singing that awful gibberish over the intercom at five in the morning! Is there even a brain in that dumb head of yours! I swear to everything that is holy that if you sing one more note, I'm going to rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass! Now shut up and go back to sleep, you pathetic idiot! And by the way, your singing sucks! … No. No! Don't you dare start crying!"_

The teen duo winced when Drakken's wailing pierced through the snowman and into their eardrums

"_Gah! Shut up, Drakken! I said, shut the f-"_

There was a clicking sound before the tape rewound itself and started again from the beginning. The two heroes blinked at each other blankly as the relatively peaceful sound of Drakken's out of tune singing floated around them.

"You know, it's times like these when I wonder who I pity more between Drakken and Shego," Ron quipped, causing a smile to grace Kim's face.

"Come on, lets put an end to this and go home." Ron and Rufus nodded and followed their leader past the large, metal entryway.

* * *

Shego yawned loudly, laid out sideways in a large, cushioned chair as she filed her nails while Drakken continued his daily rant. She paid him no attention as he paced in front of her, his hands gesturing wildly with every word. Blowing a few loose strands of hair out of her face, Shego idly wondered what was taking Kim so long to burst her employer's bubble.

"With Possible finally out of the way, there's nobody left who will be able to stop my Destructo Drummers of Doom! Mwahaha!"

The plasma wielding woman rolled her eyes as she glanced at the supposed 'Drummers of Doom'. Within the cavernous room, there were a dozen robotic drummers, each one standing 9 feet tall. They looked like harmless, overgrown toys. That was until one noticed the large Gatling laser gun sticking out the front of their drums and the half-dozen missiles mounted on each of their backs..

"Except Hench Co.," Shego muttered when Drakken was passing in front of her, shooting him a bored look while putting away her nail file to unwrap a green and black striped candy cane.

"Mwahaha-...huh?" Drakken looked blankly at his sidekick, his hands still raised triumphantly in the air.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Shego grabbed a pink slip that was sitting on the console in front of her and cleared her throat loudly before reading what was on it.

"We are sorry to inform you that the universal, all-in-one, multipurpose robotic army control device was lost in the mail. Another is currently being sent to you. Because of the holidays, the package shall arrive in about three weeks time. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!" Shego finished with false cheer.

Drakken gaped wordlessly at Shego before falling to his knees in defeat. His shoulders shook as he glared up at the ceiling, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Damn you Jack Hench!" he bellowed, shaking his fists in the air.

"What happened to that holiday cheer you were showing just a few minutes ago?" Kim called out as her and Ron leaped over a couple of lab tables to land in front of the surprised villain, both of them grinning confidently at their foe.

_About time!_ Shego thought excitedly as she leapt to her feet. She snagged the green Santa hat off the console and shoved it on her head, smirking at the challenging smile on Kim's face.

"Ho, ho, ho," Shego drawled out slowly before sticking the candy cane in her mouth and lighting up her hands.

"Get Drakken, Ron!" Kim yelled out as she charged the smirking thief, feeling her heart begin to hammer hard against her chest and goosebumps pimple over her body as she confidently met the taunting gaze of her rival. Shego's smirk widened when she feinted a high right hook and followed through with a left uppercut, both of which the teen nimbly dodged.

"Glad to see the cold weather isn't slowing you down, Pumpkin," the older woman grunted while blocking Kim's countering jabs and kicks.

The petite hero jumped back when Shego blasted the metal floor beneath her feet with fiery plasma in a successful attempt to break off her string of blows.

"I wish I could say the same of you," Kim teased, changing into another stance to adjust to the flow of battle, panting lightly as her mind rushed with possible strategies she could use based on the few blows they exchanged.

For her, going toe to toe with Shego was the pure definition of an adrenaline rush. While parachuting out of planes and rappelling down skyscrapers was thrilling, it was only when she fought Shego that her entire being seemed to flair to life.

Their fights were constantly evolving, each one pushing the hero to her limits. Some were quick and won with only a few exchanges, while others were matches of attrition. Yet they all sated an unconscious hunger deep inside her, leaving her feeling full and satisfied in way she couldn't put into words.

"Aw, I'm sorry I disappointed you, Princess. Really," Shego mocked sarcastically, wiping away a nonexistent tear before giving Kim a predatory grin. "Allow me to make amends!"

The redhead grinned as she met Shego's charge head on, all the while timing her blows with the pounding of her heart.

* * *

Ron turned to the frowning scientist and crossed his arms while puffing out his chest, Rufus mimicking him on his shoulder.

"How about you save us both a lot of time and just give up. I mean, come on, dude. I could be home watching Christmas cartoons."

The blue skinned man opened his mouth before a confused look crossed his face.

"...what was your name again?"

The teen instantly deflated while Drakken pulled out a hidden laser pistol, causing Rufus to gulp and dive back into Ron's pocket.

The blond-haired boy yelped as he dodged the first shot before landing just in time to duck under another that burned away a few hairs on top of his head..

"Yeah, _way_ too early for a haircut," Ron muttered nervously as he rubbed his smoking head while he ran away from the insane man chasing him. Drakken cackled as he pursued the blond through the towering rows of robotic drummers, blasting them into smoldering pieces with his wild shots and knocking them over as he tried to follow the young teen's weaving and circling path.

"Running away is useless! Nobody Escapes the wrath of Drakken!" the villain bellowed, oblivious to the chaos he was causing to his own weapons.

"What do you say we give him the old Trojan horse routine?" Ron panted down to Rufus, wincing when a laser bolt whizzed by his ear. His partner nodded before scrambling out of the baggy pocket and into Ron's backpack.

Drakken's face scrunched up in confusion when Ron came to a skidding halt, forcing him to stop too.

"Okay, I give up, please don't kill me, I offer you all my secrets in exchange for mercy," Ron panted out as he pulled off his backpack and slid it across the metal floor to the suspicious mad scientist. When the scarred man narrowed his eyes at him, the teen chuckled nervously and raised his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Hmm, why does this seem so familiar?" Drakken muttered to himself as he eyed the object at his feet and at the nervously smiling boy whose name he couldn't recall. Deciding he was just experiencing deja-vu, he picked up the backpack and pulled open the zipper.

The moment the bright lights of the lair entered the bag and hit Rufus, the naked mole rat sucked in a readying breath while smirking at the oblivious gaze of his target.

Drakken flinched and then froze when something flew out of the backpack and latched onto his face. It took his brain a couple of seconds to fully acknowledge that there was indeed a creature on his face. It only only took him a nanosecond to react when said creature chomped down on his nose.

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed shrilly as Rufus dug in his claws and holding on for dear life. Ron ducked as Drakken began firing everywhere randomly as he ran around in circles and struggled to get the rodent off his face.

_Ah, the old Trojan horse routine, never fails, _Ron thought less than enthusiastically as he crawled beneath the hail of laser bolts to find some cover.

* * *

"Why aren't you dressed for the holidays? Hell, even _I_ at least wore a Santa Claus hat for the occasion," Shego grunted out, suckling on her candy cane while ducking under a round house kick and rolling away.

"I _had_ a Santa Clause hat! _Somebody_ just happened to have fried it last week!" Kim bit out as she leaped through the air, preparing to stomp her foe as she came out of her role.

The plasma wielding thief just managed to cross her arms in defense as Kim came crashing down feet first, causing her to bite down on the candy cane. She felt the candy cane break in half and choked as a large piece was lodged in her throat.

Kim kicked off of Shego's arm and landed in her fighting stance, a smirk on her face.

It was instantly wiped away when she saw Shego fall to her knees, clutching at her throat. Kim's vision jumped from Shego's watering eyes, to the hands desperately clutching at her throat, before finally ending up on the broken candy cane lying in front of her.

"Oh my god, Shego!"

Without hesitation, Kim rushed to kneel behind the larger woman and assumed the proper Heimlich position by grasping her fist with her hand just below Shego's rib cage. She gritted her teeth as she used all her strength to thrust upward and into the choking woman's abs, careful to avoid any ribs.

"Hang on!" Kim cried out as she gave a powerful squeeze.

Shego lurched forward to no success as she continued choking, panicking even more now as she now began clawing at her throat in desperation. Before the teen hero could try again, one of Drakken's stray shots singed past her arm and forced her to let go of the larger woman with a painful hiss.

Slapping a hand over the sizzling skin and ignoring the smell of cooked flesh, Kim gritted her teeth as she kicked out Shego's feet from under her to force her on her back before jumping as high as she could with a grunt. She knew she might catch a rib, but at the moment it was all she could do for the panicking woman.

Shego's watery eyes widened comically when she saw the teen hero descending down towards her midsection, to stunned to even think about rolling away.

She felt the lodged candy cane and the air in her lungs fly out of her mouth as Kim stomped straight down onto her abs. She couldn't tell for sure, but she swore her guts tried to leave too.

Clutching her stomach, the pale green woman rolled over as soon as Kim rolled off her and took in giant gulps of air.

Hearing the woman's wheezing breaths, the redhead dropped to sit on the ground as relief flooded her.

"You alright, Shego?" Kim asked, watching the other woman's face carefully, trying to resist the urge to poke or scratch at the burned skin on her arm. Instead, she pulled out a chewable tablet from her belt and popped it into her mouth. She couldn't remember what Wade had called the pill, just that it had way too many syllables and provided temporary pain relief and protection from infection till she could get proper treatment.

Taking in one more gulp of air, Shego finally felt like she could breathe regularly again. Rolling onto her back, she gingerly rubbed her raw throat, still able to feel where the candy cane had been lodged. Along with drowning, choking was one of those panic enducing reflexes she had yet to conquer.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Kim," Shego breathed out quietly, the words coming out of her mouth without thought, still too caught up in reflecting on the scary choking incident.

She sensed the petite teen near her tense up, which made her automatically tense up in response.

"You called me Kim," Shego heard her whisper. Frowning in confusing, she recalled her last few words and felt something akin to lead fill her stomach.

_Crap._

"You called me Kim _and_ thanked me! In the same sentence!" Kim exclaimed happily with growing volume as she scrambled over to Shego on her hands and knees. Her head was already starting to buzz happily from the painkiller and having saved Shego's life, but combined with a genuine sign of gratitude from the ever sarcastic thief, she was ecstatic.

The stunned villainess flinched when Kim grabbed her hand with both of hers and stared expectantly at her with wide, happy eyes. Disturbed wasn't a powerful enough word to describe how she felt.

"W-What the hell!" Shego sputtered as she scrambled to her feet and away from the beaming redhead, snatching her hand away. Having all that happiness directed at her wasn't something she knew how to handle, especially coming from the petite teen.

"Say it again!" Kim almost squealed as she quickly rose up and bounced on her feet excitedly.

Shego felt a twitch begin to develop in her right eye.

"Now, wait a damn minute-"

"Say it again! Say it again!" Kim chanted childishly, her beaming face flushed from excitement and the cold weather, her euphoria increasing with every second. This was a one in a million chance she wasn't about to pass up.

"No!" Shego scowled, crossing her arms and glaring at the _very _annoyed look that was starting to flare on Kim's face when it became apparent that whatever had urged Shego to actually _thank_ her was now gone. A thought suddenly came to her, and she felt her lips twist up in response.

Shego's glare faltered as she saw the redhead's displeased look reverse coarse, ending in a sly smile.

_Well, guess its time to take a page out of the tweebs book, _Kim thought mischievously.

Kim planted her feet, stood tall, and slowly took in a deep breath, causing her face to turn a darker shade of red. After a brief moment of confusion, a look of horror crossed Shego's face. She recognized that stance from her childhood. The Wegos were particularly found of it.

She could recognize a tantrum from hell a mile away.

While stomping her feet and thrashing her arms, Kim let lose.

"SSSAAAYYY IIITTT!Sayit!Sayit!Sayit!Sayit!Sayit!Sayit!SSSSAAAYYY IIITTTT-"

"ALRIGHT! FUCK!" Shego bellowed angrily, her face flushing dark green. "THANKS KIM! THANK YOU THANK YOU THHAANNNKK YYYOOUU!"" Shego screamed, veins bulging on her neck and her fists clenched so tightly her nails almost broke through her gloves.

She breathed heavily, frustration rolling off of her in waves. It was like she was fifteen again and her bratty kid brothers were pulling her hair till she gave them the cookies her mother hid on top of the fridge. She froze when she realized that the sounds of the scuffle between Drakken and Ron had stopped. Shego slapped a hand over her eyes and groaned, feeling humiliation bubbling up in her gut.

_Dammit._

Ron and Drakken were standing amongst the smoking rubble that was once the Destructo Drummers of Doom, gaping wordlessly at the plasma wielding thief. Rufus was struggling to see behind him from where he was still attached to Drakken's face.

Beaming like she had just won a million dollars, Kim sighed happily and chuckled. That Shego, the alleged most dangerous woman in the world, thanking her...she was going to remember this moment forever.

"Now, was that _so _hard?" Kim sang out, as she hopped over to the muttering woman and plucked the green Santa hat off her head and pulled it over her own.

_I'm probably never going to live this down,_ Shego groused internally as she slid her hand down her face, shooting Kim a murderous look.

Yet she couldn't maintain it seeing Kim's face splitting smile.

_Damn her and damn that goddamn smile! _she cursed mentally, huffing as she settled for just frowning at the happy teen. Even that was proving impossible. And thinking of the impossible instantly made her think of Kim Possible.

Closing her eyes, Shego let out a long, body sagging sigh. She felt like she had aged ten years in the last few minutes.

"Are we going to fight or what?" she grounded out, clenching and unclenching her fists, fighting down the humiliation and embarrassment she felt trying to overtake her.

Kim chuckled while lightly shaking her head, walking over to Ron, who was still gaping wordlessly.

"Come on Ron, looks like these two wont be causing anyone any problems for now," she instructed as she plucked Rufus from Drakken's stunned face.

Ron nodded his head mutely, unable to divert his dumbfounded look from Shego, whose skin had flushed a dark green, her unique version of a blush.

Shego growled, looking away from the two heroes while crossing her arms petulantly.

"Oh, and Shego?"

She scowled darkly while turning towards Kim's cheery voice.

"What the hell do you-"

Shego froze when for just a split second she felt incredibly soft lips, cold from the winter weather, press against her cheek, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Kim backed away speedily, a smirk on her face.

"Thanks for replacing my Santa Claus hat! Merry Christmas!" she yelled over her shoulder, pulling Ron along with her as the two quickly sprinted for the exit.

Shego quickly felt the top of her head and sputtered before any words could make it out of her mouth.

"Wait! Dammit Possible! Get back here!" She screamed, bolting after the sprinting duo, her hands ablaze in crackling plasma.

Drakken stood alone in the suddenly quiet lair, alone with his destroyed Destructo Drummers of Doom.

Slowly taking off his drooping Santa Claus hat, Drakken sniffled and shuffled his feet.

"Why doesn't Shego ever say thank you to _me_? And why didn't Possible wish _me _a Merry Christmas?" he whined loudly before scuffling off to find some chocolate to ease his wounded soul.

Silence once again permeated throughout the lair as happy laughter and flustered curses could be heard echoing through the lair.

**to be continued...**

**AN: Whew! I think it came out alright, if I do say so myself! I'll have the next chapter out sometime next week, if everything stays aces.**


	2. Ch 2: 11 Gossipers Gossiping  Part 1

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I went a bit crazy with chapter 2 and ended up splitting it into two separate chapters. This is part one, and part two shall be released later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"11 Gossipers Gossiping - Part 1"

The cold evening air swirled around Shego as she and Drakken hopped off the grounded hovercraft, their feet crunching the snow that covered the expansive lawn of the mansion they were currently in front of.

The luminescent moonlight reflected off the snow and the pearl white exterior of the mansion, bathing the area in a surreal atmosphere.

The glow of artificial light from Go City failed to travel pass the winding roads and towering trees. Planted on the outskirts of the metropolitan city where very few traveled, the lone mansion and its surrounding acres of untouched forest was a stark contrast to the cramped quarters of the city.

"Ah, Shego? What are we doing here?" Drakken asked with genuine confusion, the two villains walking up the plowed brick walkway. Antique lamps lighted their way, each passing flash of light highlighting the visitors' features.

Shego wore a genuine leather trench coat, stolen from an oil tycoon in Texas, which was worth more than most houses. Her employer, on the other hand, was still dressed in his Santa outfit from the previous night due to certain circumstances. It was because of those 'circumstances' that she wanted to find the nearest skyscraper and jump off it.

Ignoring the question directed at her, Shego stomped her way ahead. Her teeth sawed together with enough force to cut through iron. She felt like she was a breath away from snapping and committing first degree murder, having endured the insane man's mind numbing pestering for the past twenty-four hours. Her pace increased, intentionally making it harder for the blabbering man to keep up.

Drakken frowned at his silent sidekick and in a brief moment of bravery, reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Shego! I demand that you speak to me this very instant!" he commanded, feeling his courage rise when Shego didn't immediately smite him on the spot. "We're an evil family and you're silent treatment is hurting my feelings! I demand an apology! If you can say 'thank you' to Kim Possible, you can say sorry to me!"

Drakken's fledgling courage petered out when Shego stopped walking, grabbed the hand on her shoulder, and gripped it like a steel vice.

"Um, Shego? You're...you're hurting me," Drakken informed, his voice cracking when his conditioned survival instincts took in all the warning signs his volatile sidekick was inadvertently giving. The subtle trembling of her shoulders, the tightening grip she had on his hand, and the fact that Shego had stopped _breathing. _

He knew he was in imminent danger and had to escape, but he was immobilized with fear when the plasma wielding woman looked over her shoulder and met his widening eyes with narrowed slits filled with green fire...

Aviarius stood on top the Central Bank of Go City, a towering building the looked over most of Go City. An angry sneer stood out on his face as he ignored the bright city lights and looked towards the the horizon. Off in the distance along the mountain range, he could see the structure shaped into the word 'GO'. It silently mocked him and he swore the tonight would be the night he taught the protectors of Go City a lesson.

Having witnessed Team Go leaving the city several hours ago, he knew it was the perfect time to strike.

"I'll teach those fools what happens they cross Aviarius!" He spun around and raised a shaking fist to the platoon of over sized vultures perched around the rooftop. They were his pride and joy, trained from birth to be the perfect killing machines. "Fly, my minions! Fly and reap death upon Go City!"

The birds crowed and waddled to the building ledge, jumping off and preparing to unfurl their wings to use the rushing wind to take flight.

As if a bomb had gone off, bright green light flooded the night sky. The light reflected of the mirrored exterior of the Central Bank and temporarily blinded the plummeting birds.

Aviarius gawked in horror as one by one his blinded minions smashed into the ground with a sickening splat. Stumbling away from the ledge and falling onto his butt, the villain felt the full weight of what just happened hit him.

Those strolling about Go City all paused and shuddered when the scream of what could only be a tortured soul from hell echoed throughout the night.

Shego blinked rapidly when her hazy vision came back into focus. She looked down at the smoldering crater before her where Drakken lied in a twitching mess of bruises and burnt clothes.

"...Huh,"she murmured thoughtfully, glancing at her hands and then at her moaning employer curiously, not remembering what transpired over the past few seconds. Not that it was the first time or anything, but it was always a surreal experience when Drakken managed to push the right combination of buttons to make her temporarily insane.

Shrugging it off, Shego grabbed the smoking man by his ankle and dragged him like a sack of rocks the rest of the way to the large double doors of the mansion.

"To answer your question for the _millionth_ time, we're here because _you_ threatened to _sue _Jack Hench last night if he didn't give you your money back, and low and behold," Shego scowled, glaring up back disdainfully at the semi-conscious man. "In less than a day he now owns all of your assets and is entitled to half of all your future profits for the next fifty years."

Drakken let out a low moan that would have made zombies everywhere proud, but only made Shego roll her eyes.

"Yeah, well, since you are now technically homeless and I refuse to let you anywhere near any of my safe houses, we're going to be a 'family' and stay with my folks for a while," she informed with mock cheer.

The thought of returning home for the first time since she became a villain didn't sit well with her, but she had no other options. She was responsible for the safety of Drakken and knew that if she even thought about touching any of her bank accounts to aid Drakken, Jack Hench's lawyers would be all over them like starved buzzards.

Drakken was now a pariah in the villain community. Nobody wanted to come within shooting distance of the man who was stuck in legal hell with Jack Hench and his army of lawyers. Not only was Hench a master at working the legal system, he was also prolific at working the seedy underworld and it's web of secretive bylaws. Jack had a hand in everything from establishing booming black markets to sponsoring promising new villains, and had enough leverage to ruin any villain that dared cross him.

Thus, Drakken was now a toxic asset.

So she did what anybody would do when one needed a free place to stay for a while: return home to the parents. More specifically, _her _parents, because it took only one meeting with Mama Lipsky to realize one meeting was already too much.

Standing before the large wooden doors of the mansion, Shego took a deep breath and slowly released it, reminding herself this was only a temporary inconvenience.

_Home for the freaking holidays. This makes it two days in a row of nothing but bad luck,_ she grumbled mentally, considering not for the first time that maybe Drakken's bad luck was starting to infect her.

Dropping the ankle she held to the wooden deck with a thud, she dusted off her hands and took one more calming breath, sensing it would be her last.

Her wits gathered up, Shego raised a first to knock on the door, which to her might as well have been the portal to hell.

* * *

The mahogany floor and cream colored walls decorated with old family photos and warmth inspiring paintings reminded Kim of her own home. Just on a much larger scale. And with professional superheroes.

"You have no idea how thankful we are, Hego. You really came through for us," Kim gushed happily, staring around the large living room excitedly.

Her dad and Mr. Go were sitting on large beige leather couch with Mego, watching a Christmas special on the impossibly large flat screen television that took could easily double for a movie screen at the theater.

She could smell the delicious scent of peanut-butter cookies baking in the kitchen where her mom and Mrs. Go were preparing dinner for the two families.

She could here the patter of feet from upstairs where the Wegos played tag with Jim and Tim, the two pairs of twins having formed a quick friendship over their identical love for mischief and a love/hate relationship with their respective sisters.

Kim's smile got even bigger when her attention was drawn to the pile of presents sitting under the oversized Christmas tree, which glowed the every light on the spectrum and would soon be decorated with various tinsels as Christmas day approached.

The cheer in the house felt like it was almost tangible, and the petite hero wished it would never end.

Hego puffed his chest out proudly at Kim's praise, happy his good dead had been appreciated so much.

"No problem! But the thanks should go to mother. She was pretty adamant that you and your family stay here after we heard that your house was destroyed," Hego said while scratching an itch on his head. "She still thinks we're indebted to you after you saved Team Go from Electronique and her Attitudinator."

Kim winced at the reminder of her destroyed home. Jim and Tim, ever the ambitious inventors, attempted to transform their furnace into a cold fusion generator as a gift for their parents. However, one of them had made a miscalculation (they both blame the other) and instead of a cold fusion generator, they invented a miniature black hole.

It was by pure luck that the destructive entiy was unstable and quickly collapsed in on itself, but it existed long enough to suck in half their house along with most of the already bough Christmas presents. To say that their spirits were crushed at that point would have been understatement.

Luckily, Mrs. Go had been watching the news when the incident was first reported and after making a quick phone call to her eldest son, had the Possible family temporarily relocated to her home.

"Well, not that your family owed anything to begin with, but consider any debt between us repaid in full," Kim said gratefully, smiling up at the towering hero.

Pumped up with pride and satisfaction for doing a good deed, Hego returned the smile before joining the other men on the couch, fully expecting to receive similar praise from Mr. Possible.

Kim frowned when she felt something similar to an aftershock rumble through the house. She also swore she saw green light leaking pass the thick curtains at the front to the mansion.

"Hego dear, stop tapping your foot so hard!" Kim relaxed at the sound of Mrs. Go's voice and even giggled when Hego complained that it wasn't him. She forgot she was in a house full of people with super powers.

Just as Kim decided to join her mom in the kitchen before the tweebs decided she looked like a good target now that she was alone, she heard a loud series of knocks on the door.

"I got it!" Kim yelled out as she trotted into the foyer, eager to have something to do.

_That must be Ron. For once I'm glad his family doesn't celebrate Christmas, _Kim happily thought, looking forward to spending the holiday with her best friend. However, she thought it was odd he was at the door now considering she had just gotten off the phone with him a few minutes ago.

Kim swung the door open with a smile on her face and a greeting in her throat. Both proceeded to shrivel up and die when she came face to face with the grumpy looking visage of Shego standing impatiently before her...

* * *

Anne's eyes rolled into the back of her head as pure ectasy cascaded over her, forcing her to sit down on a nearby stool before she crumbled.

Mrs. Go snickered behind a covered hand at the redhead's behavior.

"Good lord, Anne. Should I give you and the cookies a moment alone together?" she chuckled, here eyes narrowed in laughter

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't had home made peanut-butter cookies like these since my grandmother passed away," Anne said when she was able to. "You _have_ to share the recipe with me Liz. I insist."

Anne smiled as Liz just rolled her eyes and shook her head before sliding the last of the cookies onto the large plate.

When they had first arrived at Go Manor, she had been a bit unnerved at how much the pale woman looked like Shego. However, it was quickly learned that their personalities were as different as night and day. Elizabeth Go reminded Anne of a milder version of Jame's mother, Nana Possible, both in personality and fashion sense.

She dressed conservatively, wearing a thin purple cotton sweater and a black and white polka dotted dress that reached her ankles. Her hair still looked youthful, lacking any visible gray hairs from where it flowed down her back and settled just above her waistline.

"No can do, I'm afraid. That recipe is a family secret," Liz said as she put the empty baking pan in the sink. "My mom would roll in her grave if I told anyone besides my kids. So unless our kids get hitched, my lips are sealed."

Anne pouted at the refusal, and stared wistfully at the cookies. She idly thought it was a shame none of Liz's sons were closer to Kim's age.

"What the_ fuck_!"

"_Shego_!"

Liz winced and Anne nearly fell off her stool as the warm family atmosphere in the mansion swiftly sizzled away as the simultaneous exclamations rang throughout the home.

"What are-, no, don't tell me! I don't care! You are _so_ dead, Possible!"

"Ack! Wai- Ouch! Arg! _Whatever_! _Bring it, Shego_!"

The two mothers glanced at each other before dashing towards the commotion.

"I guess it would have been wise of me to inform your family that my daughter called earlier today and is coming home for a few weeks. Oh dear, I hope they don't hurt each other," Mrs. Go rambled nervously, leading the way through the dining room towards the crowded foyer.

Anne felt a small smile playing on her lips as she followed the worried woman, once again being reminded of Nana Possible and her constant fretting over Kim.

By the time the two of them arrived, the men were standing by nervously, non of them brave enough to approach the cat-fight that was happening at too fast a pace for them to follow.

The fight finally slowed down enough to track when the two girls fell to the ground in a heap of tangled limps and curses.

"Stay still so I can hurt you properly, you cockroach!" Shego growled in annoyance, managing to pin the petite teen beneath her, but having a hard time holding the teenager's hands against the floor and maintaining her balance on her bucking hips.

"_Cockroach! That's it_! I've had enough!" Kim yelled angrily as she managed to free her hands and sat up quickly, using the top of her head to smash the surprised woman's nose..

With a muffled curse, Shego clasped her hands over her nose and fell to her back. Kim immediately mounted the older woman and raised a clenched fist, but could only yelp when the larger woman bucked her hips and sent Kim toppling forward, causing her to inadvertently smash her forehead against Shego's.

"Gah! _Owww_!""

"_Crap! Ah, shit!"_

The bystanders could only watch in stunned silence as both Kim and Shego rolled away from each other, clutching at their throbbing foreheads and hissing in pain.

Kim recovered first, and during the brief moment of clarity away from the blinding haze of Shego's sudden appearance, she finally became aware of her surroundings. Or more specifically, of the Go family standing around them. As in _Shego's_ family.

Suddenly, all the anger and adrenaline in her veins evaporated leaving her feeling extremely embarrassed when she glanced around her and met the duel disapproving gazes of Mrs. Go and her mom. She felt her skin burn with shame.

"Ohmygod!" Kim squeaked, jumping to her feet in a flash and spinning around to face a the frowning women. "I-I am _soooo_ sorry, but Shego, I mean, I just-"

Liz waved her hand dismissively while pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing instinctively that Kim had just been reacting to Shego's assault.

She was glad nobody had been seriously hurt, but it still gave her a headache that after being home for less then a minute her daughter was already stirring up trouble. It wasn't an entirely _bad_ headeache for her, however, because it was a nostalgic feeling that reminded her of simpler times when her rogue daughter still lived at home and was rebelling at any and all authority. She missed those days.

"No need to apologize, dear," Liz assuaged, giving Kim a reassuring smile. She knew if she had informed both parties that the other would be present at the Go Manor, none of this would have happened.

Kim sighed in relief, her shoulders drooping as she finally relaxed. That came to a swift end, however, when she met her mom's hard stare which said she wasn't off the hook just yet. Kim blushed furiously, and looked away, feeling small and ashamed at having her mom witnessing her acting like a brute against the daughter of the family who had literally saved Christmas for the Possible household.

"Can someone please explain what the hell _she _is doing here!" Shego snarled as she rose to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at Kim while glaring at her approaching mother..

"_Well,_ it's nice to see you too," Liz snapped in a non-too happy motherly tone, causing Shego to flinch. She took an involuntary step back when Mrs. Go strode up to her, and continued to do so as the older woman advanced on her. "And tell me, is it _really_ that hard to give your mother a call every now and then! I haven't heard a peep from you in the last _two years _and when I do you can't be bothered to talk for longer than ten seconds! I don't care how _evil_ you think you are, I raised you better than that, young lady!"

Kim couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Shego continued her retreat from Mrs. Go's advance till her back was plastered against the closed half of the wooden front door, her face the very picture of a petulant teenager being forced to endure a lengthy lecture from the parents. Kim had never seen her be so completely overpowered before without a single blow being thrown. Her respect for Elizabeth Go skyrocketed to unprecedented levels.

"-have the _nerve_ to try and steal your brothers' powers like that! How many times have I told you to stop picking on your brothers! I swear I-"

"I think that's good enough, dear," Mr. Go cut in smoothly, placing a calming hand on his wife's shoulder, the massive appendage almost engulfing a quarter of her torso. He was a massive man with the physique of a comic book hero, complete with a strong square chin and baby blue eyes behind conspicuously plain black rimed glasses. "I believe she has realized the error of her ways and is fully prepared to make amends. Isn't that right, Agatha?"

Shego's eye twitched when she heard Kim smother a snicker somewhere off to the side. She hated her name with the passion of a thousand suns. It was only due to some twisted feeling of duty and honor that she never changed it since it had been the name the late matriarch of the family, Grandma Go.

She wanted to scowl at the snickering redhead, but couldn't force herself to look away from her father's pointed stare and her mother's burning glare.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm. . . sorry. I . . .promise I''ll call home more often," Shego reluctantly promised, face scrunching up as if she were drinking something bitter. Even though the sincerity was lacking in her words, saying them caused her shoulders to droop.

Even now when she was an infamous villain and considered the most dangerous woman in the world, she still didn't have the ovaries to stand toe to toe with her mom in a full out verbal spat. Her ears were _still _ringing from the last one they had when she first left Team Go. There was just something about about arguing with the woman that made her feel small and intimidated.

Smiling in smug satisfaction at having quickly reigned in her hot headed child in a truly Shego-esque manner, Liz stepped back and allowed the younger Go to relax and lower her defenses. Her smile faltered, however, when she noticed what was on her front doorstep. At first she thought it was a large rotten log that had rolled out of the forest till she realized what it really was.

"Ah, I see you've brought a ... guest," Liz murmured, her nose scrunching up as she acknowledged the putrid scent of burnt hair and skin.

"I see you and Drakken are just as chummy as ever. What, did he breathe in your general direction or something?" Kim quipped sarcastically, smirking when Shego growled but held her tongue when Kim slid closer to Liz. She found some enjoyment in flipping the teen the bird when nobody was looking, though, which Kim rolled her eyes at.

"Heya Shego, later Shego!" the Wegos quickly panted as they rumbled down the stars and sprinted out the open door, both unknowingly stepping on Drakken's twitching hand and sending him into a renewed world of pain.

"_Ahhh!"_

Everyone cringed as the charred man snapped out of his stupor and clutched at his hand, screaming as if it was on fire.

"They ran out the door!" Jim announced while jumping down the last few steps to land in the foyer, Tim right on his heels. Before Anne could even furrow her brows at their bad manners, the boys sprinted after the Wegos, neither noticing the tortured villain rolling around nor his howls of torment.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Anne asked as she switched into doctor mode, kneeling next to the whimpering man and gently grabbing his hand to examine it.

"Ah, yes, we have our own medical bay in the basement. I'll take him there for now," Mr. Go offered before picking up Drakken, his face souring at the smell of the burnt man. Anne followed him as he carried the man to the basement entrance.

"Be careful, Frank. Make sure he doesn't touch any of the walls," Liz fretted , following her husband to personally make sure the villain's charred skin didn't dirty her clean house.

Shego huffed loudly and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Will somebody _please_ explain what the hell is going on here?"

Mego faked a cough and pretended to be busy a few ashes left behind by Drakken. Feeling everyone else's eyes land on him, Hego stepped forward, cautious of his fiery sister.

"The Possible family had a little incident with their house, so they'll be staying with us for a few weeks as a returned favor for helping Team Go on a number of occasions." Hesitating for a second, he voiced his own question. "Uh, by the way, what are _you _doing here?"

He took several steps back when she gave him the evil eye. He was positive she would never kill him, but as far as maiming him..

"N-not that I'm not glad you're here and all, it's just that the last time you were here you swore to never to come back."

"I believe you said something along the lines of 'I hate all your guts, go to hell, I'm outta here'. Or, ya know, something like that," Mego snarked, feeling brave now that Hego was between them..

Not bothering to respond to either of them, Shego turned to Kim, who was biting her lower lip to keep from laughing. The pale green woman rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, Kimmy," she muttered, purposefully bumping her shoulder into Kim as she passed.

Frowning darkly at the gesture, Kim was about to retaliate but stopped when James cleared his throat behind her.

"That's enough, Kimmy-cub. Remember, we're imposing on their family and its expected that not everyone will be happy about it," he reminded before giving her a reassuring smile. "Why don't you help set up for dinner?"

The teen hero sighed and nodded. However, even though she knew nothing _too _bad could happen with Team Go and the elder Go's keeping Shego under control, she decided she better call Wade and have him fly in some extra mission gear.

**_to be continued . . ._**


End file.
